El camino equivocado
by ana membrives
Summary: ¿Qué pasaria si no hubiese un Miguel, sinó una Mabel? Las cosas canviarían he... Hay un despiste por parte de Mabel que conducirá a nuestros intrépidos aventureros a Las Tierras Altas, donde hace un frío de mil demonios, ¿Como volveran a ESpaña?
1. Chapter 1

**EL DORADO NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO SOY UNA GRAN FAN DE ESA PELICULA, QUE DECIDIO HACER ESTA HISTORIA SIN ÁNIMOS DE LUCRO. **

**(**** embed/F5B8C0C89CCCA4DC**** es la pelicula El Dorado)**

**...**

(¿Qué pasaria si No hubiese un Miguel, sinó una Mabel? Las cosas habrían cambiado notablemente... Mabel sería tan morena como Chel, tendría el pelo tan negro como Tulio, y tan corto cómo el mismo Miguel. También unos ojos esmeralda y curvas marcadas. No muy alta y con pendientes del Dorado. Para poder regresar a España, construyerosn un gran barco con un gran tronco de árbol milenario.

Mabel y Tulio se conocen desde pequeños, són como hermanos… O eso creían sus mentes… Sus subconscientes tienen otros planes…)

Mabel: Bueeeeno… (mirando un mapa) No sé si estamos en Asia o Italia… (girando su cabeza) Emm… (cojiendo el mapa del revés)

Tulio: (Le quita el mapa de las manos y se lo pone del derecho)

Mabel: Ok… Ahora sí… Ho no…

Tulio: Ho no… No me gustan tus ho no…

Chel: ¿Que pasa Mabel? (acariciándole el hombro)

Mabel: Em… Creo que nos hemos desviado cosa de 4,5 milímetros al Norte… (Rascandose el cogote)

Tulio: ¡Diablos! ¡Que frío! ¡¿Dónde hemos acabado?!

Mabel: He… jejeje… Bueeeno… (Rascandose el cogote ahún más nerviosa) Creo que… estamos en Las Tierras Altas…

Tulio y Chel: ¿¡Que qué?!

Mabel: (risita írónica y nerviosa) Bueno… podría ser…

(Comienza a nevar en medio del mar)

Tulio: ¿¡Ibas a decir peor!?

Mabel: ¡No! ¡No! Que va… jejeje… esta claro que no… (nerviosa)

Chel: (Tiritando y abrazandose los brazos) ¿Y ahora que?

Mabel: (Tiritando, fregando y hechandole el aliento a sus manos) No lo se… (triste y desesperada, mirando el suelo culpable)

Tulio: ¡Esta claro que si "alguien" hubiese mirado el mapa correcatmente…(haciendo lo mismo que sus compañeras)

Mabel: ¡Oye! Si no hubiésemos parado a comprar almendras…

Tulio: ¿¡Habríamos llegado antes hasta el infierno conjelado?!

Mabel: ¡Ho vamos! ¡Eres un quejica!

Tulio: ¡Y tu una insolente!

Mabel: ¡Por lo menos yo no soy una aguafiestas, aburrida, estúpida e invecil cómo tu!

Tulio: ¡Pues por lo menos yo no soy un inmaduro, irracional e inútil sin padres que no vale para nada!

Mabel: (Con lagrimas de rabia y tristeza, le da una señora bofetada que le deja la marca de su mano) ¡Te odio! (con la voz entrecortada y secándose una lágrima con rabia y retrocediendo para irse)

Tulio: Mabel… (levanta el brazo para tocarle el hombro)

Mabel: (Le "pega" en la mano apartándola)

Chel: (aterrada) Em… Chicos…

Tulio: Mabel…¡Mabel! ¡Mabel, por una vez en tu vida haz el favor de escu…!

(El barco naufragia contra unas rocas, y del impacto, Yulio se cae en las gélidas aguas desconocidas)

Tulio: ¡Ahhhhhh!

Mabel y Chel: (desesperadas)

Mabel: (Se tira al agua)

Chel: ¡No! (Angustiada mira el agua, y aparece la chica luchando por mantener la cabeza de Tulio fuera del agua. Chel los ayuda a subir al barco que solo tiene un rasguño)

Tulio: (tose) ¿¡Es que te has vuelto loca!? (cojiendola por los hombros y mirándola a la cara)

Mabel:¡¿Esta es tu forma de agradermelo?! (gritando)

Tulio: (con los ojos húmedos, la abrazacon mucha fuerza) Gracias… (undiendo su cara en su pelo)

Mabel: Tulio…

Chel: Ejem… Creo que me voy a dormir…

…

**¡TENEIS QUE ADMITIR QUE SOY ORIGINAL! JEJEJE, ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE, ¿REVIEWS?**


	2. Chapter 2: Aparecen los valientes

**Nerea Infante: Jejejeje, ¡no se te escapa una he! Jejejeje… ¡eres genial!**

**EL DORADO NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO SOY UNA GRAN FAN DE ESA PELICULA, QUE DECIDIO HACER ESTA HISTORIA SIN ÁNIMOS DE LUCRO. **

**...**

Tulio: Em...

Mabel: Si... Creo que yo... yo me voy a la cama...

Tulio: (Tiritando) S-s-s-s-i... (fregandose los brazos) Mañana ya investigaremos...

(Mientras todos duermen, una cabellera roja se asoma al barco)

Mérida: mmmm... ¿Quienes seran?

Ailean: (hijo de Lor. Macintosh) Parece un barco extranjero… Espero que vengan en son de paz…

Buidhe: (hijo de Lor. Dingwall) Son bastante morenos… Que raros…

Dearan: (hijo de Lor. MacGuffin. Hablando a poco a poco para que se le entienda) Tenemos que avisar a nuestros padres…

(Era el año sagrado de los Dioses, (inventado por mi) cada dos años se veneraba a un dios distinto, y todos los clanes se tenían que reunir en el reino del rei para celebrar por dos meses)

Mérida: (comiendo una manzana y avanzando por el pasillo abiertamente mientras se sienta en su trono)

Dearan: (atragantándose con una manzana y tosiendo)

Ailean: (dándole fuertes palmadas a su compañero)

Buidhe: (Haciendo lo mismo que Ailean)

(avanzan torpemente por el pasillo)

Mérida: Jajajaja…

Ailean: Mi señora reina, ¿ha visto usted a mi padre?

Elinor: No joven, le recomiendo que le busque en la bodega de gran reserva. (muy tranquila)

Ailean: (dirijido a Mérida) Como no… ahí tenia que estar…

Mérida: Por lo menos él no esta tan obsesionado con Mordú…

Buidhe: Pero si ya esta muerto…

Mérida: Sí, ya le he dicho yo que se tiene que buscar otro hobbie, pero se niega a cambiar… Supongo que me tendré que aguantar…

Ailean: Em… ¿padre?, ¿padre? ¡Padre!

Lor. Macin: ¿he? (borracho hablando con los demás Lores) ¿Qué quieres?

Ailean: Hemos visto un barco extranjero en la costa, podrían ser conspirantes…

Fergus: Ya nos ocuparemos mañana… Id a jugar al veo veo… O a lo que la juventud de hoy en día se dedique a hacer…¡Jajajaja!

Lores: ¡Jajajajajajaja!

Mérida: Bueno… mejor nos vamos ya… (susurrándole a sus amigos, excepto a Ailean) antes de que se derrumbe otra vez… Por favor que mi padre no diga… (cruzando los dedos)

Fregus: Eryn siempre fue una buena persona…

Mérida: A lo ha dicho…

Lor Macin.: (llorando)¡Eryn!

Ailean: (se pone tieso y con mirada triste, cómo cuando Mérida lloraba por su madre)

Mérida: Hay no… (desesperada) Vamonos… ¡YA! (cojiendo a Ail por el brazo, quien empieza a llorar aunque no quiere hacerlo) Oye… Lo de tu madre… Lo siento mucho… (abrazandolo ya en su habitación sin nadie más que ellos dos) En serio, no te puedes torturar de esa manera…

Ailean: ¡¿Qué no me torture de esa manera?! ¡Mi madre estaría viva si hubiese enfrentado como un hombre a ese oso sarnoso!

Mérida: ¡Oye! ¡Que yo no te he hecho nada!

Ailean: (calmándose) Lo se… Lo siento mucho…

Mérida: (mas relajada) Tranquilo, ¿para que están los amigos?

Ailean: Jejejeje, a parte de para reírse de ti… em… no lo se.

Mérida: ¿Qué clase de amigos tienes tu?

Ailean: Bueno, en realidad ninguno, supongo que tú, Buidhe y Dearan… Bueno, y Rufus…

Mérida: ¿Quién es Rufus? (invitando al joven a sentarse en la cama con ella)

Ailean: Mi caballo, me acompaña desde que tengo memoria… Ya esta un poco viejo el pobre… ¿Y tu caballo era Angus verdad?

Mérida: Si, me lo regalo mi padre cuando tenía ocho años, por mi cumpleaños. No sabes lo que se enfado mi madre cuando se enteró, más que con el arco…

(Ail y Mérida, sin querer se quedaron dormidos en la cama de la princesa, y nadie les avisó para cenar. Ya en la mañana, estos se sorprenden de despertar juntos y se sonrojan)

….

**ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO POR LO MENOS OS MANTENGA OCUPADOS POR UN RATITO. ¿REVIEWS?**


End file.
